User talk:AGIZZIOGrint
Welcome Hi, welcome to the AGIZZIOGrint! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dark Ecriture Beams.gif page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 11:09, April 8, 2013 Story If you want me to check it out, just ask. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Always sign your posts and sure, I'll do that now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) lol ...I'm Perchan, you halfwit. Whatever, I'll do it. And try not to speak in Japanese, when you're clearly capable of using English. It's unneeded and it can piss a lot of people off. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 07:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ...Please get your admins right. I am not Zico (praise the Lord). Also, stop using gratuitous Japanese, it is an easy way to piss me off.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:23, April 13, 2013 (UTC) You do know that Fairy Tail is pretty much a western fantasy epic, written by a Japanese person, right? And yeah, I don't have anything against it; it just pisses pretty much every admin ('cept me) and some user off, sadly. Anyway, sorry myself. Today's been a really hard day for me -.- Yer articles you wanted me to delete are gone, and I hope to see you around the wiki. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Make up your mind First, don't call me Zicoihno-chan. That's the second time you've wanted a slew of your pages deleted. Are you sure you know what you're doing? I won't bother asking how you mixed up Per and Aha's names with mine's, we all have our moments when we're forgetful. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC)